Many computing devices, such as laptops, tablets, and mobile phones, and consoles, as well as single purpose audio players include audio jacks to enable connection to external components for inputting or outputting an audio source. These external components can include external speakers, headphones, microphones, and musical instruments. An external component connects to the computing device or audio player via an audio plug that inserts into the audio jack of the computing device or audio player.
Often, the audio jack is generally accessible through an opening, or socket, in the casing, or housing, of the device. However, the housing of devices is often formed of conductive material. Since many audio plugs are also formed of conductive material, contact between the metal plug and the metal audio jack opening may cause a short. In order to avoid creating the short, insulative material is used to isolate the two conductive parts. In some cases, an additional concentric insulation ring is inserted within the audio jack opening to line the opening and buffer the plug from contacting the conductive housing. However, the concentric insulation ring may be difficult to accurately align with the audio jack opening, resulting in an area for defects during the manufacturing processes due, for example, to a gap between the concentric insulation ring and the audio jack opening or other misalignment faults.